Known cameras for use with conventional 35 mm film cassettes commonly include a supply chamber for receiving the film cassette, a back frame opening for exposing successive longitudinal sections of a filmstrip removed from the cassette, a pair of parallel film rails located adjacent opposite sides of the back frame opening for supporting successive sections of the filmstrip flat over the back frame opening, and a take-up chamber with a spool or drum for taking up the filmstrip beginning with its leading film end. To guide the leading film end onto the spool, the Chinon AUTO GL camera has a pair of rail extensions to the take-up chamber. The rail extensions are abutted end to end with the film rails to effect narrow discontinuities between the rail extensions and the film rails